An Unusual FeelingDay
by justdancingsam
Summary: It may seen like any old day, but Ash came in sick to the theater, and Samuel helps her out. Read on to see how it all unfolds. Rated T for... Well, you know.


**Well guys, it's finally here! All credit goes to Dr. DT for letting me reuse his work. Thanks, and enjoy.**

 **Author's note: I just received a request from a guest user, I'll be telling you a little about it at the end of this fanfic for the next fanfiction.**

 **Clears throat,** let's go:

Just when you thought it was another bright & early Monday morning. Everything was all peaches and cream, for a lot of people. Today was any other day that what seemed like a normal day. New equipment was coming in. What better for a new guitar, drum-set, piano, flute, etc...

This however, was not Ash's case. As her morning was like a living hell. She did _NOTHING_ to get this feeling the night before. For starters, she felt hot to the touch. Not only that, her body temperature was growing rapidly. Probably to a feverish level if you ask me. And the icing to the cake, a growing migraine. She didn't hit her head on anything. She was perfectly fine last night. What was she coming down with? A knocking sound was coming through, loudly. She sat up hearing this, only to find out, her sleep wear was sweaty _ALL ACROSS_ her.

"Ash, babe, please, come on, let me in, I'm sorry!" Lance tried

She yelled as much as she could, but her voice was dulled out. Her eyes were barely noticeable watery. She must've cried a little whilst waking up.

"Lance, go away! Becky is yours now!" Ash yelled to him

Each knock making her headache worse & worse by the minute! Her eyes dried up, and her tears went away.

Ash just had, just _HAD_ , to sneak by him, when Lance didn't look, Ash would go past, with her guitar case, and her bags. Ash didn't feel hungry that morning. Her stomach didn't even growl for breakfast, at all! Ash was nervous walking there. _"What if people realize I'm sick? I can't let them know or see"_ Ash nervously thought. Her stomach started growling, Ash couldn't bring herself to care, she _knew_ she didn't want to eat. She kept walking. Soon as her brain realized she didn't want to eat, and as Ash was just thinking other thoughts, she arrived at the New Moon Theater. Ash thanked the heavens she was 5 minutes late (5 minutes are usually spent in the lobby per morning). Everyone was sent to rehearsal spaces.

Ash heard everyone. Even Samuel's. She paused at his rehearsal room.

 _"Samuel dances so... perfectly"_ Ash thought

 _"What am I still doing here? I GOT to get to my rehearsal space, NOW!"_ Ash thought.

Go to her rehearsal space Ash did. She decided to practice "Set It All Free" today on her piano that's always in her rehearsal room. She got the first notes correct, but the rest... ehh, not so much. Groaning as she did. Ash felt like she was having _another_ bad day, only worse. Speaking of worse, her headache was getting worse and worse each minute. Ash was so out of it, she even lost track of time. However, Buster's voice rang out on the intercom without warning.

"OK Everyone, you did very great today. So great, as a matter of fact, you can go home early. BUT, only if you want to."

Ash sighed in relief. _"Did I really struggle to even do the first part of my own song for FOUR whole hours dammit?"_ Ash thought. Ash was so... out of it! Yet, she thanked the lords she was going home at 10:40 A.M.! And when Ash left, the candles to the cake, cherry on top next thing happened. _She was also growing a stomachache without even knowing!_ She even felt it. Ash found the next best thing waiting outside (Sarcastically speaking). The entire lobby was packed outside, again! Towards Johnny, Mike, Rosita, Gunter, she just said a brisk and quick "Goodbye" before leaving the said theater. However, she NEVER saw Samuel _right there_ with the cast, laughing it up, having a great time! Samuel started to notice her abnormal behavior. Samuel always knows if one is abnormal in anyway, _in a heartbeat._ The second Ash passed Samuel, she felt something in her stomach, her stomach was churning at this point, before Ash realized what hit her next for what she DIDN'T expect. Ash was suddenly hit by an attack of nausea. That's right! NAUSEA! Ash realized this after opening the door. She then started to jog out of the theater, trying to find a nearby trash can. However, the motion of the jog made her nausea rise up, to about a fifty!

You'd think she'd thrown up by now, but she surprisingly didn't, despite her worries of such. _"Ugh! I feel like I'm gonna throw up! What do I do now?"_ Ash thought, worried. Feeling a wave of weakness in her organs, her walk, suddenly turned into a shuffle. It took Samuel a good 3 and a half minutes to catch up to her. Ash didn't even bother looking. And _oh boy_ did she regret not looking. Appeared, this large figure. Well, that was her senses anyhow. She knew someone was damn well behind her.

She finally turned around, yelped for a second, and swung her guitar case towards him. She finally saw and realized who it was, and stopped her guitar case's motion towards Samuel.

"S-Samuel? What was that for? Don't ever sneak up on me like that, please!" Ash said, and softened her voice.

"Uh, sorry?" Samuel said, in hopes she was just fooling with him.

"No, no. It's fine, it's my fault I didn't see you at all" Ash said. And she turned away. _"Damn! Was I too stupid to even know he was there?"_ Ash thought, still worried.

Samuel got a look at her face, for a split second. His face showed gigantic concern.

"Ash? You okay?" Samuel asked

These words alone sent a a shock & chills up her spine. Ash simply responded with a brisk "Yes"

"Are you _sure_? I can drive you home if you want" Samuel tried.

Thoughts raced to Ash's head in a heartbeat, which was ALSO growing rapidly. Ash thought she may have a heart attack, but she didn't, as her heartbeat slowed down.

 _"Samuel is always kind and caring."_

 _"Okay, I must admit, having him as my boyfriend is pretty nice. He even knows my feelings, and responds quickly to them. Samuel is WAY nicer than Lance! Lance would never care about how I felt. He only cared if I was sad. Just to put it simple. Lance. Did. NOT. Care!"_

 _"So, why must I hide it from him? I should just admit it to him. Or, simple enough, tell him I'm not feeling well."_

 _"Well... are you going to tell Samuel or what?"_ This thought made Ash even scared to look at his face.

Nevertheless, Ash built up courage to even tell him. As soon as she turned around, something came up to her mouth, _straight from her throat!_ She had just thrown up. However, it didn't escape her lips. She was able to keep it in, and with a grimace, she swallowed it. Ash accidentally revealed her now greenish face to Samuel. He gasped just looking at her.

"Ash, I know you are not fine. It breaks my heart to even see you like this. You're not walking another step." Samuel said.

The porcupine wanted to respond, but she felt two hands lay on her, slowly being lifted in the air. Ash gasped. She couldn't help but do just that to realize what was going on.

"When I say you're not walking anymore, I mean you're _not_ walking another step." Samuel said, chuckling. "The good news, my car is not that far from here. We should be good." Samuel then said

* * *

It wasn't long before the two reached Samuel's car. He had her guitar case (With her guitar in it). And put her and the case inside.

Ash thought nothing could possibly be better than the cool breeze on a hot sunny day. She failed to even realize she was getting put in his car.

Ash got comfortable in this car, and as such, fell asleep. There was one thing for certain: Ash _did_ want to sleep after what JUST happened outside of the said theater.

"Okay. I'm driving slow just so you don't feel worse than you already are. And if you have to, I have a bucket nearby." Samuel said, but Ash wasn't listening, she was just sleeping.

* * *

 _20 minutes later_

The car stopped outside her apartment complex, she woke up under the fact she was, indeed, outside her apartment.

To sum it all up, the entire rest of that day, went pretty bad. Taking the bucket and going into her room. Ash sat on her bed, only to feel it coming _AGAIN!_

Ash couldn't handle it, she just let it out in her bucket. _"Poor Ash, she doesn't deserve to feel this way"_ Samuel thought.

However, whilst throwing up, Ash's quills flew all across the place. Samuel wasn't paying attention when, _THUMP!_ , a quill hit Samuel in the neck. _"Ouch!"_ Samuel thought, and pulled it off. Samuel had to be somewhere, so he let Ash alone for a while.

* * *

Days past, and Ash felt better on Saturday. _"Damn! Did I just miss an entire week of practice thanks to my damn sickness I did nothing to even get?"_ Ash thought.

She texted Samuel, stating she felt better. Samuel gasped in surprise, and the two went out for lunch. Ash, despite feeling 100% better, still wanted to take it easy on her stomach. But she couldn't bring herself to care.

And she vowed to never make this happen again.

Now, that's it. BUT, here's the request I got.

Here's what to expect ( **Word for word, from "X"** ): **I have a request. Why not have Ash making a little fun out of hypnotizing her boyfriend into thinking he's a superhero, and by that I mean...**

 **THE AMAZING CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS... TRA-LA-LAA!**  
 **Basically, a fanfiction to celebrate the Captain Underpants Movie coming up on June 2nd.**  
 **Also, have her boyfriend sing the Captain Underpants Movie Theme Song in the end, while dressed as Captain Underpants, accompanied by female backup singers.**

Which in my opinion, should be a crossover, but ah well.

Thanks for reading. Again, thanks to Dr. DT for letting me reuse his work.

;)


End file.
